


Ball of Trouble

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Shadow's Tale
Genre: Belongs to Ipku and his friends, F/M, Kade and Cape are friends, New story, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: There is a monster in the library and Kade doesn't know what to do without exposing himself





	Ball of Trouble

Kade hummed to himself as he browsed the shelfs, searching for the books he needed. Nevermind that he was at school and searching through the history books. He just needed to careful that no one else saw the subject he was interested in.

He had recently made the mistake of letting loose creatures that he thought belonged in a myth. Kade turned around, ignoring Leia’s accusatory glare. He was ignoring her and she didn’t like that. He didn’t care for people with her personality but he was polite to her none the less. She was his best friend’s girlfriend.

He lifted his gaze and went stiff. He swallowed as his gaze followed a little blue ball. It had a chubby body, arms and legs. It had a wisp for hair. But that was not had him worried the most. Cape was chasing the little trouble maker. His fellow students still viewed Shadow Wraith as a villain. He didn’t need them flying into a panic about Cape or the little blue ball with a mischievous smile.

Leia narrowed her eyes only to flinch when thunder boomed outside followed by the sound of pounding rain. A groan escaped the blonde as Kade slipped into the shadows. Cape was still chasing the little sprite. He flinched when insane giggles escaped the little monster.

Leia whirled around, her gaze glued to the little blue sprite running around, she hadn’t noticed Capte. Kade didn’t know whether to be relieved or start panicking.  He was standing in the darkness trying to wave Cape down. He stood straight when Anne’s confused gaze flicked between him and Leia.

A huff escaped her as she began ushering the rest of the students out of the library. Kade ducked when the little sprite pushed over a bookshelf. He felt a nervous smile curling his lips when Cap was flattened by at least a thousand books. The door was blocked, leaving Leia, Anne and Logan trapped with him.

He wanted to hit his head against a wall. He couldn’t very well rescue them without revealing that he was Shadow Wraith. He flinched and frightened cries filled the room when the lights flickered. Eerie laughter escaped the little monster as it started zipping around, knocking books over. Cape wiggled under the piles of books as Kade darted over to the group of three pushing them out of the way just as a book shelf came tumbling down.

He rolled away, pretending that he didn’t feel Leia’s hate filled glare. His head hurt from getting hit by book. He yelped and ducked when the sprite darted overhead, tearing Leia’s gaze from him. More laughter floated away from the little trouble maker. He could feel Cape’s gaze burning into him before he began pushing books off.

Kade leaped away from the little monster before it started chasing him, recognizing the user of shadows. Leia’s hated glare became amused, until Cape darted out and ate the little sprite. Kade was glad that the lights went out at the last second. No one else saw Cape but he was pretty sure that Leia saw him.

The library was now a mess and Cape was trying to prevent the little sprite escaping and Goyle was going to chew him out for this. How else could his day go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is by [Ipku](http://ipku.deviantart.com/),[ Oniiix](http://oniiix.deviantart.com/) and [RottenRibcage](http://rottenribcage.deviantart.com/). Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is where you can find [Shadow's Wraith](http://shadows-tale.webcomic.ws/comics/first).
> 
> This [image](http://ipku.deviantart.com/art/Oblivious-630784539) inspired the short story.


End file.
